Banana Pancakes: A Shirker's Recipie
by Kisekilotus
Summary: Sometimes when Shikamaru heard the blow dryer roaring to life at five o’clock in the morning, he’d shut his eyes tightly and wonder how in the world the two of them could have ever fallen in love and married. ONESHOT


**If you've ever read my story ****Follow the Sound of My Heart**** think of this as a little checkup on the two of them m'kay? (And if you haven't, I'm taking this marketing opportunity to suggest you do…along with my other stories! =P) But yeah, I love this song and every time I hear it, I think of Shikamaru, sooooo I decided to write this oneshot! Enjoy! Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Song Title:** Banana Pancakes

**Artist:** Jack Johnson

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I attempted a corporate buyout of Naruto…needless to say, I did not succeed. (But I did get a snazzy pen!)

* * *

The alarm clock woke up before the sun did. So did the sink and shower of the adjoining bathroom. The stained oak drawers set in the dressers lining the wall were next. And finally, the 2,000 watt hair dryer.

Shikamaru drew deeper beneath the sheets and pressed the spread tightly against his ear. The clattering of cosmetics was rising up.

A flood of light entered as the bathroom door opened- Shikamaru squeezed his eyes and completely covered his head in the blanket. Sakura walked out of the bathroom, faltered, then quickly turned off the light. Noting the irritated movement from the bed, her eyebrows knitted apologetically and she winced slightly.

"Sorry, did I wake you again?"

Shikamaru suppressed a sigh as a drawled from beneath the covers, "That's alright…it's only the third time this week." (Inwardly, he noted that it was Tuesday.)

A small smile touched her lips as Sakura caught his sarcasm. She tiptoed to the bed, gently pulled the covers back, and kissed his temple.

"I'll try harder tomorrow," she whispered as she rested her head on his covered shoulder and her now dry, pink locks sprawled across the covers.

"Come here." Shikamaru commanded tenderly as scuttled over and allowed Sakura to lie beside him on top of the covers. She obliged, and stretched atop the sheets, placing her head on his strong chest.

"Lady Tsunade finally gave a day off and you're gonna spend it getting up earlier than usual just to go shopping with Ino and Ten Ten?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Do you have any idea the sales that are going on this wee---"

Shikamaru lightly placed two fingers over her mouth. Sometimes it was better for him and his wallet when Sakura didn't explain things. Sakura smiled.

"Stay, and I'll make you breakfast." Shikamaru coerced.

"You mean lunch, right?" Sakura joked. Shikamaru laughed.

"Food is food...Stay."

Sakura shook her head that still rested on his warm chest. "You don't have anything to do today, just relax." She turned and was halfway up when Shikamaru lurched up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her back in bed.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed trying to get up.

Shikamaru laughed and pressed his lips to her neck and gladly felt her body lax. "Just take it easy. It's your day off."

"Yes, but I have plans on my day off and I need to get ready---"

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Shikamaru prodded, lightly kissing her neck several times more. Sakura smiled. "Please…spend the day here with me."

His hands were laced around Sakura's waist and her hand touched his as if prepared to remove them, but she didn't. Instead, she rubbed her thumb across the backs of his hands and twisted her neck to kiss his lips. "Just this once."

She felt Shikamaru's lips on her neck curve into a pleased smile and they both melted into the mattress. Shikamaru pulled Sakura closer to him and rested his cheek on hers. As they were dozing off, the phone rang shrilly.

"That's probably Ino," Sakura yawned.

"Wondering where you are?" Sakura nodded.

"Ah well, the machine'll get it." Shikamaru drawled and the two fell asleep. After all, the message would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think by reviewing. Merci!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
